World of Secrets
by Azrailla45678
Summary: Beginning off her journey was no problem, but things start happening that get worse as she continues on. With the people that she cares for start getting hurt and disappearing what can she do to stop it?
1. Chapter  The first step

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon in any way shape or form. Creative criticism is welcomed at any time. Well since I love Pokemon, I decided to write this, and all the fanfares I've read so far were about people with ok attitudes, sometimes respectful people, barely ever anyone that's stuck-up. Usually they are just friends of the main people.**

The sun began to rise, casting a glow onto the morning fog, with a slight yawn I gazed out of the passenger side window, absentmindedly rolling my Pokemon's poke-ball around. We've been traveling for nearly a week to get from Sinnoh to Hoenn and it still feels like we are not getting any closer.

Shutting my eyes I leaned back into the seat,"Why did we have to leave? I could've started my journey in Sinnoh."

With a sigh she answered in an agitated tone,"We've been over this before, honey. I got a job in Rustboro City and I don't want you to start your very first journey off without family nearby.

Once you finish this one then you will be able to do it on your own. Also you should be happy too, you get to start off with one Pokemon in a new region, beginning trainers would love to be in your shoes right now."

_Well maybe if she let me do what I want then I wouldn't be traveling alone now would I?_

"But what if we don't see each other anymore though?" I whined adding on a small huff just for an extra measure.

Immediately after uttering those words her face hardened into a fixed, angered gaze on the road ahead before saying in a rather calm, or shall I say," more like keep it up and all hell will break lose" tone. "Change happens and sooner or later you need to accept that. Understand?"

I sunk down in my seat and looked out of the window again with my arms tightly crossed over my chest, waking Shinzi up from her nap. If glares could kill then good riddance.

"Yes or no, answer my question."she growled, trying so hard not to get mad.

I quickly agreed with a loud huff, thinking it would make her shut up a lot faster. Well I was wrong, _very_ wrong. Lets just say the rest of the ride to Rustboro was not all that pleasant.

Once we arrived at Rustboro we were quick to finding a parking spot, besides our little "do not even look at each other" war, which was actually kind of surprising.

"Ashley watch out for cars and go grab your box," she huffed, grabbing a gigantic box from the back of the car.

I didn't bother answering back. why should I anyway? Behind the car was a pretty busy street, a far cry from the towns I seen in Sinnoh, well the ones I visited were.

People in well dressed suits and kids, in all ages, waited at a walking sign and from the way they were acting they've been there for a while. I can't blame them, the road was packed. Once I finally decided to grab my box I headed into the apartment before I got into anymore trouble than I already was.

The apartment was pretty decent with the living room and the kitchen conjoined together with the bathroom on the right side of the apartment and our rooms on the left, mine right up the stairs while hers was on the bottom. Leaving the box on the kitchen counter I finally released all three of my Pokemon.

I have all the essential items I need for the trip, I just now need to go meet Professor Birch for my Pokedex.

My curtains were suddenly opened, letting out a strong stream of glistening sunlight. I didn't care who it was at the moment I was to tired to check who opened them. Other than that my Chimchar, who's named Max, was sprawled all out next to me, hogging most of my pillow. _Grr much?_

"Ashley, honey, you need to wake up. It's time for you to go," my mother whispered slightly nudging me. Barely opening my eyes I waived her off with an almost inaudible agreement and went back to sleep.

Nudging me again she threatened, "If you don't wake up then I guess I could always give away your Pokemon to a trainer that would just _love_ to have them."

I immediately shot up out of bed giving her a hard glare, making her laugh in the process, shooed her out of the room and quickly got dressed. _Are all mothers this way?_

_Do aspiring Pokemon masters actually have to wake up in the mornings? This is unbearable, waking up after 12 pm is more like it._ Grabbing my egg-white, pull-over hoodie I headed straight downstairs to finally start things off, snatching Max out of his sleep, making him start protesting all the way.

Reaching the base of the stairs I hesitated s bit, my mom and I weren't that great on the speaking terms.

Walking into the room I was only greeted with the softness of her voice, but nothing more.

"Ashley,** t**he Professor called me today, saying he will meet you on Route 116, just take a left once you reach the road, you'll be fine," my mom said not even bothering to look up from her breakfast she surprisingly made for the both of us. _Well that's not bad at all. Less walking for me then._

I quickly walked near her and grabbed my belt off of the table, approaching the door, I slowly turned the handle before I briefly stopped. "Well. . . uhm. . . bye mom."

Her gaze didn't leave the plate, the only sound in the room was the setting of the table utensils. "Bye. .have a safe trip."

_Well love you too._

Nothing else was said after that, that was my cue to go. I slung my backpack over one shoulder,grabbed a piece of toast, put on my belt and almost ran out of the door. Happy, yet sad, I was finally out of there. Closing the door behind me, a light easterly wind blowing, I finally took my first step without her!

"Chim?" Max popping out of my backpack, resting himself on my shoulder, gently nudged my cheek.

"Hah, quit it! Love you too," I said gently rubbing his head. Now i just need to get out of here.

* * *

><p>Author: So, you like? Sorry if there's any mistakes, please point it out if there are any!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2 The new member

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. Also thanks to the people that reviewed, yeah I know plenty of grammar errors, but all the first chapters I write always seem to end really badly. **

Looking around the scenery of the place I now call home I headed towards the stairs on the left, only to see a stray piece of hair poking out mischievously. _Did I grab my brush? I seriously better have grabbed my brush._

Putting Max down, I rummaged through my backpack as I continued walking. As I was about to reach the bottom of my nearly pit-less backpack I suddenly realized, as Max cried out to me, there was no longer any floor under me.

"No!" I shouted out, trying to grab at the railing beside me, but to no avail.

I was sent flying, sort of, nearly hitting ever single step with my butt only to knock some person down. Instantly feeling a heavy weight on top of me, after briefly taking the pain, I looked up.

There was a pair of large brown eyes looking down at me, partially covered up by long blonde hair. "Uhm hello? Are you going to get off of me now?" I said blushing, hopelessly wishing he didn't notice.

But, obviously, he was blushing too before immediately getting up, uttering quite a few apologies. "I. . Uhm. . . I'm sorry I really am, miss."

"Hey it's ok, what's your name?" I asked, picking up Max that came running after me. He looked very upset.

"It's Tim, Tim Langley."

"Ashley, nice to meet you." He extended out his hand and I happily accepted, giving a short hand shake.

"Well, Uhm, Ashley it was nice to meet you, but I have to go." And like that he was gone, already half way up the stairs, his head looking at the ground. _Uh, well bye to you too I guess._

Letting him pass by me I couldn't help but watch him as he went. _This guy seriously lived so close by me?_

Waiving it off I headed down towards the sidewalk by the busy main street, seeing everyone have their Pokemon out with them on their shoulders, or just letting them walk besides them.

Giving Max a short rub on the hand I headed left on the street, towards the supposed route the professor was told to be on.

Looking around once more, taking in the scenery of townhouses and large buildings, it dawned on me. I didn't have a map to where I was going. _Dang it._

I scanned the area of any potential trainers or at least people that looked like they knew where they were heading. I was in luck, thankfully.

Their was a boy and a girl with poke-balls heading down beside the road in front of me.

Breaking out in a run I easily caught up with them in a few seconds, getting their attention and stopping whatever conversation they were just having.

"Hey do you guys have a spare map?" The boy was the first to speak up and actually pay attention to my question.

"Why? What's it to you?" His blank face flared up into a very untrustworthy grin, his eyes darting up and down. _I simply ask for a map and this is what I get?_

"Hey, all I asked was if you could spare a map for me that's all."

"_All I asked was if you could spare a map. _Geez you sound so annoying, make yourself useful and visit the center or something," the girl finally spoke, mimicking what I said but in a high pitched voice.

"Wow, rude much? I was just asking for help. Goodbye to you then." Turning away from them, fuming, continuing on my original path, the girl giggled till Max turned towards them and bared his fangs at them.

After a few minutes of looking around I finally found the way to the Route with a sign that actually said what it was. Taking a right to a grassy, yet kind of tame, path with a few trees here and there. Also with a few trainers also. _Route 116_

Not far from me was Professor Birch. _He looks just like he does in the pictures._ "I guess this is it Max, after this we are finally on the gym battle circuit!" Max gave off a joyful chirp before settling back on my shoulder. Jogging up to the man, he noticed, looking he saw me as he grabbed a small box. "Are you Ashley Bernette?"

"Yeah, and your Professor Birch right? It's great to meet you." Birch was a short man with short brown hair and a brown beard, he looked like he was in his thirties.

"Yes, here you go. Don't take this privilege lightly now. There's also a map, a way to check your Pokemon's stats and a way to check what pokemon you have in your storage you know how the storage box works right?" he said with a grin, handing the small box before he went back to whatever he was doing before.

"Yeah. Goodbye!" I said turning away from him, taking a few feet before stopping again. Opening it up, there it was, the pokedex was sort of rectangular and light blue. My favorite color.

I grabbed Max and sat him on the ground, opening up my pokedex, turned it on, and pointed it towards him. Instantly recognizing him, a picture of Max popped up with his known moves and level.

**Chimchar: Level 9**

**Moves: Ember, Taunt, Scratch, Leer**

"Well ain't this awesome!" looking through it once more I found out he evolves real soon, and what pokemon that's found on this Route. "Well Max lets go get our next pokemon before we leave ok? Maybe getting our first badge will be a lot easier then."

"Chim, Chimchar!"

After much thought, I decided to go look for a Skitty. _Which was extremely hard to find for such a cute pokemon!_ I must have battled thousands upon thousands of taillows and those nasty little nincadas before I found one though.

It was laying down with it's tail wrapped around it, sleeping. _Perfect timing._ Creeping up to it, I motioned for Max to get in front of me.

"Ok, Max use Ember then Scratch." Max, like I did, crept up further, a few feet away released a dozen little flames at the skitty. It woke up with a howl before charging at Max, jumping on him, biting his shoulder.

"Come on Max! Get that cat off of you and use Scratch!" The poor chimchar struggled a bit before finally knocking it off, leaving a long scratch on it's face. As Max was about to finish it with an ember, I threw a poke ball, but the skitty ran off, pushing a nincada in the path of the ember just as I was beginning to throw a poke-ball. The ember hit dead on, knocking it fully out, the ball hit it on the head and clicked after the second time, barely even a struggle.

_Ew! I caught a bug!_ I picked up the ball in disgust, receiving weird looks from Max, holding it an arms length away I started to decided what I should do with it.

Should I keep it or release it?


End file.
